Short stories
by piranha pk
Summary: Short stories based on some arts, I ve drawn :D Disclaimed: FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA NOT MEEE! ( too lazy to write that in every chapter xD)
1. insecurity

**A/N**

**So this will be the place where I throw ... ehem ... put the veeeery short stories I tend to write for my arts, sometimes ( tha´s why those people, who know me from DA might have read this already!).**

**Since ( some of you ) might know that my One-shots are at least 4k words long, so I don´t want to publish this ones separately :P The image of this FF will change with the newest one-shot ^^ **

**WARNING!: This FF will/might have rare updates. So don´t hope for weekly chapters or so! Just so you all know :P The stories are inspired by my arts and I don´t draw that much xD**

* * *

Gajeel was back from a hard mission, in which he had to fight a group of criminals terrorising a village. He found himself in the infirmary after entering the guild, when the guild´s ''Demon'' told him to go to the infirmary to take care of his wounds. With some arguing and a dangerous glare from the Barmaid he went straight towards said place.

He sad on one of the many beds grumbling and waited for someone to come and treat his wounds, like he was told.  
What he did not expect was that when the door to the infirmary opened, a certain, blue haired, solid script mage came in. She smiled at him, which was replaced in a worried frown when she saw his injuries.  
-_Damn it! Of all people the barmaid had to send her here-_ He thought, already feeling uncomfortable with her alone in a room.  
She rushed towards him and, to his surprise, put her right hand on his shoulder to take a closer look at the cuts and the gash he had on his chest and right shoulder. Gajeel was not used to her close proximity and could already feel the heat rising onto his face. Since the Grand Magic Games his feelings towards the bookworm had become stronger, but he was not sure, if he should tell her or not. He was afraid that the friendship they had build after all the time would suffer with his confession, although her two lapdogs were still around her who, as he was told, confessed to her ... and that not only once ... .

" Gajeel? Are you listening?" Levy asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and worries.

" Uh ... sry what did ya sa- eh" Gajeel started, but was cut off when he saw how close Levy´s face was to his. Her hand had went from his shoulder to his left cheek, making a light blush come to his face. After a moment he snapped out of his trance and saw that she held a cloth in her hand mere inches away from the gash on his chest.

" I asked, if your injuries hurt much and that I have to disinfect it and that might hurt a bit ... Are you ok?" She said worried.

" Y-yeah, I´m fine ..." He replied meekly, still a bit distracted by the small delicate hand on his cheek. The distraction was gone by the burning pain he felt when Levy pushed the cloth, which was soaked with anticeptic agent, onto his wounds. He hissed in pain and jerked slightly away from her hand.

" Sorry ... but you have to bear it for a while." She said apologetic.

" Nah ... it´s ok." He replied trying to act nonchalant.

They stayed silent for the next minutes while Levy finished cleaning his wounds and started wrapping them with bandages. Gajeel was still trying, and failing, to surpress the blush on his face. After Levy cleaned his wounds she decided to sit on the bed next to him to have better access to his wounds and now kneeled on the bed next to him, taking a hold of his face again and inspecting the wounds on his face, leaning her face closer to his in the process.  
-_Damn it Shrimp, stop getting so close to me_!- He screamed in his mind, the heat rising on his face.

" Oh my, Gajeel! Do you have a fever? Your face is all red!" She said concerned, putting her hand on his forehead and taking a hold on his arm when he tried to pull away from her.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it ...!' Gajeel repeated in his head.

" D ... DAMN IT, SHRIMP... b-back off!" He burst out in panic.

" Gajee ~ I´m trying to help you! Now stand still! If you are becoming a fever it has to be taken care of before it gets worse!" She scolded him, taking a hold of his face with both hands, so she could inspect it without him turning away.

Now Gajeel didn´t know how to get out of this. He was trying hard to stay still and not do anything, while his inner Dragon was screaming in his head to just get his mate. He always won against the little dragon in his head by keeping himself away from her, by sitting in the far corner of the guild with his exceed ( that bastart left him alone in this, saying that he needed to treat his wounds more than him, since Lily took less damage than him on the mission and flew out of the infirmary to drink some Kiwi juice at the bar ... -_yeah sure ... that damn cat had probably planned this together with that devilish barmaid!-_) now it was getting too hard to fight it. There was not much of self-control left and Levy´s poximity was certainly NOT helping.

"You should stop it, shrimp ..."

" I´m trying to help, Gajeel!"

" ... yer not really HELPING."

" How so?" She asked confuse and slightly annoyed, since she thought that the Dragonslayer was too proud to get help and was making up excuses.

" D-DAMN IT LEVY ... just-" He burst out, but when he saw her face, which was too close for his liking and her pouting lips, the last bit of his control snapped.

Before Levy knew it, Gajeel´s muscular arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward, his lips crashing onto hers. Levy´s eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds she responded to the kiss. They kissed passionately for what felt like hourse to them and then pulled away from eachother for much needed air. Before Levy could collect herself, Gajeel pulled her onto him and hugged her as tight as he could with his injuries.

" ... sorry" Gajeel said breathlessly, nuzzling her neck.

" ... for what? ..." Levy asked confused hugging him back carefully.

Gajeel pulled back slightly to look at Levy with wide eyes.

" uh ... well ... that I kissed you without your ... approval?" Gajeel stated puzzled.

" That´s what you are worried about?!" Levy said giggling and leaned her head towards his ear.

" Well then ... let me silence your conscience ~" she whispered.

Cupping Gajeel´s face again with both hands, she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Conclusion ...

Gajeel worried all the time for no reason!

END xD

* * *

**A/N**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me, if there are ANY MISTAKES. :)**

**and thanks for reading ^^ **


	2. Love is a battlefield

**Author´s Note**

**Sooo, I couldn´t wait till the art was completely done, so here is another very short one-shot for ya xD I will change the cover with the relating art tomorrow or the day after :P **

**Hope ya like it ^^ **

Love is a battlefield

It was a mission like any other mission they have done before, get in, eliminate the enemies who come your way and rescue the hostage. Nothing big for the agents of one of Fairy Tail.

"Levy, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Mira!" The blue-haired, and rather short in stature, agent answered through her headset. She was leaning on the wall of a warehouse close to the backdoor with her partner. Her FAL machine gun secure on her back with another gun fastened at her waistband and her bulled-proof west on. She wore short brown pants, her hair was held back by a headband with camouflage pattern and underneath her west she wore a short tank top with the same pattern as her headband.

"Good, then you should be able to contact Lucy and the others as well if something happens. Be careful you two!" Their messenger, named Mirajane, said and hung up to contact the other teams which were positioned on other entrances of the large building.

"Tch. As if we would need the others to help us, especially that flame-brain!" Her partner scoffed, who stood on the other side of the door. He had long black hair and various piercings on his face and forearms. He was wearing a bullet-proof west as well with his Ithaca M37 gun on his back and two guns hidden at his waist. He wore long beige colored pants, black combat boots decorated with iron studs and under his west he wore a wife beater with camouflage pattern and black finger-less gloves.

"Stop complaining Gajeel! First you wanted to have a new missions, since you didn´t have much to do lately and now you´ve been complaining non-stop since we got the mission! You can´t be satisfied, can you?!" Levy grumbled, annoyed at her partner´s childish attitude.

"I needed some action, ok! And I don´t want my fun being spoiled by ash-brain and ice princess! We could have done this mission without them!" He shot back, which was more of a whisper since this was planned to be an ambush.

"Just suck it up and - " Levy started but was stopped by a voice which came from her headset.

"Ok, guys, we´re in! As planned Natsu, Juvia, Gray and me will try to get the coast clear, so you guys can get to the hostage! Good luck!"

"Thanks Lucy! Good luck to you too!" Levy answered. She nodded at Gajeel once and with that both agents went in.

"Tch. Doing all the fun stuff while we just go and collect some idiot, who doesn´t even like us!" Gajeel started to argue again to Levy´s annoyance.

"Lahar is an important person in the council Gajeel! Even if they don´t like us very much that

doesn´t mean that we should just let him die. That would be heartless and after all, it is our mission to rescue him, so be quiet!" Levy hissed at the end, which finally made Gajeel shut his mouth.

They went to the second floor, but before they could reach the door towards their target, armored people were running towards them, firing their guns.

Gajeel and Levy started firing with their own guns and took shelter behind two walls opposite of each other, communicating with hand signal.

The gunshots stopped and when Levy counted to three with her fingers both came out of their hiding places and started shooting, successfully hitting all the guys in one go. Levy´s handgun went out of ammo, so she had to put it away which made Gajeel scoff at her.

"That´s what happens when ya only bring one gun, shrimp." He said, taunting her by waving his second gun at her.

"Oh, shut up! After all, I´ve got my baby for this occasions." She said, pulling her machine gun out of its safe place behind her back and patting it with a wide smile on her face.

"Damn, Shrimp! Ya look pretty hot like that, ya know." Gajeel said, smirking, which made a slight blush rise onto Levy´s cheeks.

"Sh-shut up, idiot!" Levy stuttered and hit Gajeel´s arm when he started laughing at her.

Levy only shook her head and tried to fight back the blush on her face, when she noticed movements in the corner of her eye.

Her eyes widened when she saw that one of the wounded men had pulled himself off of the ground and was pointing his gun at Gajeel.

"Gajeel, WATCH OUT!" She screamed and tackled him down towards the ground just in time before the bullet could hit him. Gajeel pulled his own gun and shot the man right between his eyebrows, killing him in an instant. They were lying on the ground with Levy on top of him, both their hearts racing from the slight fright they´ve received.

"Oi, Levy. Ya alright!?" Gajeel asked worriedly, while looking at the head full of blue locks, which was lying on his chest. She looked up at him with a smile then. " I´m ok, don´t worry. That was a close call though." She said while pulling herself up into a sitting position, which Gajeel followed quick.

When they stood up Levy noticed that one side of her west fell off of her left shoulder.

"Oh! Looks like the bullet grazed my west! Hmm ..." She pulled her west off to try and tie the loose straps. Gajeel looked around to make sure there was no one coming for their heads again.

"Looks like we´re safe for now!" He said and walked to the door they were meant to go through and get the hostage. What he did not expect was for one guard still being inside and hold a gun towards him and shoot. The bullet stroke Gajee´s right cheek not really harming him but to his utter horror he heard a familiar yelp from behind him. He turned around to see Levy lying on the ground on her stomach, blood oozing from underneath her. His eyes widened in shock.

"LEVY!" He cried out, but received no response. Without waiting he shot the guy before him repeatedly, blinded by rage. There was another guy hiding behind the door who Gajeel saw and killed as well. Instead of freeing the hostage though, he ran back towards the girl on the ground and scooped her up onto his arms.

"Oi, Levy, open yer eyes! Hey! Don´t do that to me!" He yelled at her, shaking her slightly. His eyes were starting to water and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oi! Wake up! You can´t die yet! I had planned to take you out to that stupid big library you wanted to visit for so long! .. please … Levy … I … I love you … ya hear me!? … you can´t die on me now...!" He sniffed, not seeing the smile that was forming on Levy´s lips and the hand that rose towards his right cheek. He jolted when he felt her hand wiping the few tears away and looked down onto the beautiful brown eyes he started loving so much.

"You said something about a library visit?" She said, smiling. She yelped in surprise and slight pain when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug with Gajeel´s face buried in her soft blue hair.

"H-hey … Gajeel! I´m still wounded you know!?" She chocked out from within his tight hug. Gajeel pulled away in an instant, apologizing quickly.

"But … how did you !?" He started asking and received a small laugh from her as a response.

She pulled the west off of her torso and showed him the wound on her right side, holding it with her left hand. "You should always check the wound before calling someone dead you know!" She said, laughing when heat rose onto Gajeel´s face.

"Uh … well … I didn´t think of that at that moment ..." He mumbled embarrassed. His eyes widened when he realized something and looked back at her with a frown. " Why didn´t ya tell me before my stupid speech, damn it! You wouldn´t open yer eyes when I told ya to!" He yelled at her.

She burst out laughing, but calmed her laughter, since it was too painful to laugh with that wound.

"Well … that was a very interesting speech and I didn´t want to interrupt you. And just so you know .." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips " I love you too, you stupid brute." Gajeel just looked at her astonished and with a red face, not knowing what to say at the moment. "And it´s so cute that you cried over me." She said, smirking at him.

"D-damn it! I ain't crying! I just got something in my eye during the crossfire!" He said, turning his head away from her to hide his red face.

"In both eyes?"

"YES!"

They heard rustling behind them and turned to see the hostage Lahar, still tied up in the corner of the room. "Um, aren´t you going to free me?" He said, slightly annoyed by the fact that he was forgotten.

After they freed Lahar and went out of the warehouse, with Levy leaning onto Gajeel for support since he wouldn´t let her walk on her own, they met up with the other two teams to go back to Fairy Tail.

Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Natsu ran up to them when they saw that Levy was wounded.

"Oh my God Levy! Are you ok!?" Lucy asked worried for her best friend.

"I´m ok Lucy! Just a little wound an-"

"Just a little wound?!Juvia does not think so! This looks like a bullet wound!" Juvia scolded, inspecting her wound carefully.

Natsu and Gray approached Gajeel. "Looks like you can´t take care of your girl, I´m disappointed!" Natsu scolded mockingly, receiving a growl from Gajeel.

"Yeah! I wouldn´t be surprised if she didn´t want to work with you anymore!" Gray butted in.

"SHUT IT YA TWO, WILL YA!?" Gajeel burst out, silencing both of them, since they were shocked to see the hint of remorse in his eyes.

"Calm down man, we were just kidding ya know!?" Natsu said. "We know how important she is to you. So don´t worry. It´s clear that she likes you too!"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. Now leave me alone already!" Gajeel said, still annoyed from their stuid joke. Be it a joke or not, he was still feeling guilty for what happened to Levy. He would have to make up for it, starting with the visit to the library.

Gajeel was pulled out of his thoughts when Natsu frowned and stepped closer towards him inspecting his face.

"Dude ... did you cry!?"

"FUCK OFF ALREADY!"

**A/N That´s it for now folks :D The art ( of which the idea of the story came after) came to my mind after watching both "The expandables" movies xD ( and I just bought the third one xD ) yeah, well ... I watch too many action movies ( sorry, not sorry :P ). **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! Was it good?bad? ANYTHING! **

**and please inform me if there were any mistakes in the text ^^; that´s one of the ways of how an author can improve ;D **

**Till next time! :* **


End file.
